Capture a Kiryu
by SmuttyMcLemon
Summary: After being captured subsequent to Shizuka's death, Zero found himself in a dark vault beneath the Hunter's headquarters. Already having been forced to drink his blood once, the last person he wants to see in such a state is a certain pureblood. But he won't feel that way for long, not once he gets a taste for more than blood. Rated M for an awful lot of cheap smut I wrote at 2am


"How pitiful…" a voice purred from the darkness. Zero knew that voice, knew the putrid pureblood stench that came with it. He braced his fists against the dense chains binding him to the ceiling, clenching tightly as he heard the tap of a footstep against the cold, cold stone. "Even after drinking my blood, you're not strong enough to break free. How very pitiful you are, Kiryu…"

"Kuran…" Zero muttered, his blood-red eyes fixing upon the tall, slender figure emerging from the shadows. "How did I know you would come back and mock me? I didn't think once would be enough." Kaname smiled, a dark and erotic smirk that twisted one of the corners of those thin, untainted lips. His wine-coloured eyes glistened in the dull glow of Zero's tattoo, pulsating in his bloodlust.

"Chained up like the little mutt you are," he breathed, pulling in close to the Level D as he strained against his bonds, hands fixed above his head. Their faces almost touched, nose to nose by perhaps an inch, Zero glowering into the face of the man he so loathed; Kaname's eyes flicked momentarily to the chains securing the silverette to his place, then back to the gaze that showed him so much hatred. "Interesting, indeed. What fun you must be having."

"Yes, because being tied up is my favourite past-time…"

"Well…" Kaname said in a guttural whisper, his dark gaze falling to Zero's lips as he traced a long-nailed hand down the boy's cheek; Zero made a point of not flinching, not allowing the pureblood bastard the satisfaction of his discomfort. "…perhaps not _yet_…"

With that Kaname crushed his lips to Zero's, tasting the headiness of his revulsion as he thrust his tongue all the way back to his throat. Zero released a groan of surprise, his body seizing as he pulled with all his weight against the chains to free himself. But he was bound too tightly, unable to do anything but bite down on the pureblood's tongue; Kaname only issued a low, dark chuckle drawing the tongue out of the boy's mouth and holding his face there with one powerful hand.

"I always suspected you of being a biter, Kiryu," he said, flashing his pointed vampire's teeth as he grinned. "Those teeth aren't just for sucking blood are they?"

"Shut up, you son of a - "

The pureblood seized a rough handful of Zero's whitish hair and twisted his long fingers through it, causing the chained figure to gasp with pain, as his captor ravished him with heavy, thrusting kisses. Kaname worked with a powerful motion to his lips, forcing back his tongue deep into Zero's mouth, revelling in the battle over the tongue that tried so forcefully to fight back. He continued pulling on the hair in his grasp, using his other hand to slide slowly but surely down the boy's lean, sweaty chest. From the dense chill of the dungeon cell, Zero's skin was cold and wet, sticking to the white fabric of his school shirt; the wetness had caused it to turn nearly see-through, now quite flimsy too. Kaname could feel the boy's nipple beneath it, and seized it between two thin fingers, pinching and twisting it hard, ensuring another gasp of pain from Zero as he tried to pull away.

Kaname let out another laugh as he played with the nipple between his fingertips, twisting and pulling it as he pleased, still continuing to ravage the mouth that fought so valiantly. He could hear the chains overhead rattling as Zero struggled so fiercely against them, which only allowed more kindling to catch alight from the steady heat that had begun to burn deep within him.

"Are you enjoying yourself yet?" he asked, pulling back his head, only to delight in the fury burning in Zero's eyes; the boy's only response was to spit in Kaname's face. The pureblood coolly relinquished his grip on Zero's hair, using the delicate hand to calmly wipe away the spit from his eyes. He flicked out his wrist to free it from its stickiness, before locking in to the boy's imperious gaze. Then, he raised his hand and whipped it across Zero's face. His head turned sharply, and he cried out in pain; Kaname brought his hand up again, forcing his head the other way. Both cheeks already burning, Zero bared his pointed teeth and glowered at the pureblood with uttermost hatred.

"You bastard…"

This was met with another cutting strike across the cheek, Kaname's long nails catching at his skin and there was the fresh smell of Zero's blood permeating the dank air as a drop of darkest red ran its way down his face. Zero fumed, staring fixedly at the floor, feeling the hot stickiness of his burning cheek.

"Look at me," Kaname instructed. Zero refused. "I said - " The pureblood took firm hold of his face with one hand and jerked his head up to look him in the face, "look at me, boy!" Another small drop of blood seeped out from the thin cut and dribbled down over Kaname's fingertips. He drew back his hand and licked delicately at them, keeping his eyes fixed on Zero's; they glowed a brilliant scarlet as he tasted the richness of the boy's blood, boiling red hot with anger. And… was that… He smirked. "Excited, are you, Kiryu?" he inquired, relishing in the increased ire of Zero's scowl. "You should know by now that vampires can taste emotions - and you're enjoying this too much…"

"You - "

"Maybe even a bit _too _much…" Kaname chuckled, a deep, dark chuckle that made Zero's insides stir. It was an erotic noise, like that of the coyest, most innocent person you can imagine leaning in to your ear and whispering for you to fuck them until walking was no longer an option. Zero refused to think of this though, refused to believe what Kaname-fucking-Kuran was telling him - he knew his own emotions, and he wasn't going to go without a fight. It was then that Kaname decided to lean in to his ear, and he could feel the intense heat of his breath. It made the hair on his arms stand on end. "But I suppose, one little taste wasn't quite enough…" he whispered, and Zero bristled as he felt the pureblood's silken lips trailing - tantalisingly softly - down his neck until he was hovering above his collarbone.

"Stop it, Kuran!" Zero spat, tugging still harder against his chains as Kaname extended his long tongue and licked at the boy's pale skin, sliding it back up towards the centre of his neck at a pace so slow it was almost torture. He could feel his heartbeat quicken at the carnal sensation. "Get away from me!"

"But what's this?" Kaname mused, holding tight to Zero's neck, feeling the blood pumping beneath his soft fingers. "You're saying so much by way of protest, but I can feel your blood just pulsating between your skin. Just what kind of an invitation are you trying to illicit?" His hand released its hold and began caressing Zero's neck, his lips still hovering above the unbroken skin. It tickled his skin like the lips of a lover, and Zero could almost feel himself become weaker at the strange touch of the vampire he so loathed.

"Just what are you - aahh!"

Kaname bit down. Hard. Zero gasped as he felt Kaname's long fangs completely penetrate him, felt the surge of heat as his blood was sucked towards that spot. Zero had never been bitten before, not since Shizuka, and with the way the vampire's hands had suddenly ripped at his head, pulling his neck taught, it was a pain unlike any he could remember. It rippled through him, riling him up. He could feel himself becoming hot, burning all over in his anger at Kuran, the bastard who only ever tormented him, and now here he was to humiliate him still further. In his anger, feeling Kaname sucking forcefully at his skin, he did not notice the pureblood's other hand tracing its way down his lithe body until it had seized a powerful hold of his crotch.

He gasped loudly, forcing out the air trapped in his lungs from the pain of Kaname's bite, and then could feel the pureblood kneading what he found beneath his trousers. Kaname was squeezing hard, tugging gently as he did so, feeling the considerable size of the thing in his grasp. Almost instantly he could taste the most vague pleasure within Zero's blood, which had grown substantially in heat. As he continued rubbing his long fingers against Zero's manhood, he could even hear the sudden intensity of his heartbeat, and the taste of his blood became so much more delicious as the boy began to reciprocate his arousal. The very taste of Zero's arousal intensified his own, and the pureblood moaned at the back of his throat as he felt the steady rise of his erection. It was further aided by the moan elicited from Zero at the sound of his own.

Kaname pulled back, blood dribbling from his reddened lips. He grinned at Zero, whose scowled became renewed with intense loathing as he realised what Kuran had done. He willed himself not to continue with his steady arousal, told his heart to calm the fuck down and go back to normal. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction. But he knew it was too late. And Kaname knew too, his hand still cupping the boy's length.

"It seems being tied up really is your favourite past-time."

Zero's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Fuck. You."

Kaname's hand clenched around his member, but Zero did not give him the satisfaction of the moan he had wanted. He smirked at the pureblood, who, to his surprise, smirked back.

"It would be my pleasure," he said silkily, releasing what he held and instead sliding both hands from Zero's hips, down his muscular thighs. "Or, rather," he added, hitching up both legs about his back and slamming Zero's against the wall behind him, forcing the boy to straddle him as his hands grasped at his well-toned arse, "yours."

"You - " But his outburst was interrupted as Kaname began thrusting him dryly, pounding him back against the cold stone wall, rotating his hips with every new burst so as to grind against the boy's trousers, causing friction and heat to build up around either's cock. Zero could feel Kaname's, already hard and strong, pressed forcefully against and into him, a large extremity that pushed him and made heat swell within him. The pureblood was strong and unfaltering, crushing his mouth against Zero's as he relentlessly thrust himself against the captive boy, squeezing tight to the legs wrapped around him. With each new thrust of his hips, so did his tongue haul itself to the back of Zero's throat, gagging him every few seconds, rendering him breathless. Because of this, he had to breathe quickly and shallowly, causing his heartbeat to increase still further, allowing more and more blood to surge to his traitorously erecting member.

Kaname was well aware of this, and soon his hands had whipped themselves from beneath Zero's legs and to the front, where they grasped around the silverette's length and began pumping it up and down with every time he was pounded against the wall; with the absence of his hands to support him, Zero's only resort was to tighten the grip his legs had about Kaname's frame, making the vampire's thrusts that much more powerful, and making him that much more aroused. Kaname's thin fingers made very short work of Zero's belt, and within seconds he had ripped it free and had dropping it at his feet, leaving Kaname's insatiable hands free to wind their way beneath the seams of both Zero's trousers and underwear and tug them down. With that moment, Kaname stepped away from the boy, breaking the hold of his legs and ripping the clothing from his body.

Zero bridled as he felt himself fall, forced suddenly into a standing position, his mouth now bereft of the pureblood's poisonous kiss, left there to pant as his eyes fixed upon Kaname, who dropped the trousers to the floor in a crumpled, sweaty heap, standing away to admire his handiwork. Zero's erection was now unhindered by fabric, tall and thick and hard, heaving with every rugged breath the white-haired boy took. It pulsated, throbbing arduously as it pined for attention, much like the boy who now craved the infernal kisses that set him on fire, pumping that glorious venom through him as he now looked at the man he hated. And, oh, how he loved to hate him. And how he hated to love him.

"My, my, Kiryu…" Kaname whispered, slinking forwards like a man who owned the world, his deep scarlet eyes fixed upon the prize he would so soon claim. "Doesn't it look all pathetic like that… out in the open… with nowhere to keep it?" He stopped directly before Zero, panting and infuriated with lust and hatred. The pureblood grinned, fixing eyes with the boy who so burned like an animal in his desire. "I suppose…" He began to bend, slowly - very slowly - sinking down to his knees, "…that I have somewhere you could put it…" Still maintaining eye contact with Zero, he leaned his head forward and closed his mouth around the throbbing cock, his eyes boring deep into the face that suddenly contorted with pleasure.

He took a gently hold of its shaft, and very slowly began to swirl his tongue around the end. He could feel Zero's hips bridle and quiver before him, and allowed the boy a single, hard suck as reward. Zero uttered a moan, and as reward for this, too, Kaname sucked hard upon the thick member, his tongue continuing to swill around and around in unpredictable style. Zero's moans became louder and more frequent, and Kaname's sucking became faster and more intense, until the pureblood seized his hands about the boy's lithe arse and pulled it towards him, forcing Zero down his throat. He cried out, moaning loudly with pleasure. Kaname did it again, and again, until he no longer had to do it himself, for Zero's hips pounded forward and backward in erotic enthusiasm. Kaname could feel the throbbing in Zero's cock become faster and thicker. The boy was nearly there, but his fun was nowhere near through.

As Zero shuddered violently, his back completely arched, moaning shamelessly, the pureblood removed him from his mouth, grabbing the belt from the floor as he stood up suddenly, and immediately taking hold of Zero's shoulders.

"What are you - "

"Be quiet." Kaname turned him about, forcing him to face the wall.

"Why - I - "

"I said, be quiet!" the pureblood snapped, whipping him across the arse with the belt. Zero cried out in pain. "That's not being quiet!" He hit him again, enjoying the sound of leather against bare skin. Moreover, he enjoyed the sound of Zero's screams. Again he hit him, watching the flesh bounce and recover as it was struck, listening to the cries of the boy who struggled against the chains holding him there.

"Kuran…!" he hissed, rage seeping into his voice. "You bastard, let me go!"

"Only if you beg me!" Kaname said, suddenly next to Zero's ear, and holding him tight from behind. Zero could feel the pureblood's powerful erection pressed against his bare arse, and had to suppress a moan.

"Make me…"

"Well, then…" the brunette whispered, and just the way he whispered was enough to made Zero writhe inside, let alone the cool touch of Kaname's hand working its way down his sweaty chest to grasp around his cock from behind. "I suppose, I'll have to, won't I… _Kiryu_…" Zero tilted his hips round, and began grinding back against Kaname's hardened length. Just hearing his name in that voice made the silverette moan, and Kaname immediately relinquished his hold on him, making him gasp. "Disappointed, are we?" Kaname laughed, stepping away as he reached for the clasp of his trousers. "Enjoying yourself too much, I can tell."

"Never!" Zero countered.

"Don't lie to me, boy," the pureblood said austerely, and Zero heard the sound of Kaname's trousers falling to the floor about his ankles. He could feel the pureblood's heated presence directly behind him, and flinched to feel his cool hands upon his waist. "I'll have to punish you now."

Zero was about to retort when suddenly he felt Kaname's long, sharp-nailed finger thrust itself within him. He arched his back and cried out at the feeling of something inside. It moved about, twisted and pulsated in and out, slow and teasing. Then there was another, a second finger pumping his tight insides. His fists clenched painfully, and he could feel the cold stone wall against his forehead as he pressed up against it. He could feel his cock quivering, pumping itself full to burst, but not quite there, even after the third long fingers found its way inside him.

"Oh, God…" he hissed, much to Kaname's enjoyment, as he twisted about his fingers within the loosening entrance. He could feel the boy's heat, his excitement, as blood pumped fast through the walls surrounding his fingers. Zero groaned gutturally as Kaname very slowly withdrew his fingers, and he panted heavily before screaming as the pureblood burst into him with his cock. "OH, GOD! _OH, GOD!_" Kaname thrust mercilessly, hearing the slaps of his skin against Zero's reddened arse, seizing fistfuls of Zero's hair and ripping back his head so his back arched further to accommodate his impossible length. He worked himself into an unfeasibly fast rhythm, so fast Zero did not know when to breathe. He was sent to new heights of spasmic ecstasy, the new and painful experience of Kaname's perfect cock buried deep within him was pleasure he had not known had existed - nor had his own, which throbbed at burned to be touched, to be ruptured as Kaname's then was; with a great moan from both men, Kaname felt the rapture of release as he blew himself through Zero at a euphoric climax, at which the boy screamed out, "_Kaname!_"

Both panted ceaselessly, Kaname remaining in the bound boy a few moments before sliding his dripping friend from within its pulsating confine. He stroked its sticky tip, feeling the warm liquid drip from his fingers. He raised them to Zero's dribbling mouth, which eagerly sucked them like a child hungry for its mother's breast. Kaname chuckled as he felt Zero's insatiable tongue work through every crevice of his hand, licking the taste of his cum clean into his mouth and swallowing hungrily.

"Kaname…" he breathed hoarsely as he fell limp from his chains, still feeling the pounding of his own unfinished cock. He expected soon to feel hands around it when they left his mouth, but he did not. Instead, they went to pulling fabric back up the pureblood's legs, and he meekly turned his head to see Kaname smirking at him as he tightened the clasp of his trousers. "Kaname… I'm so close…" he whispered as the pureblood leaned forward and began kissing his neck gently. "I… I…"

"I don't care," the brunette said simply, pulling away and making to leave, turning his back on Zero as he walked away.

"You - I - "

"Have fun…" Kaname called over his shoulder.

"I'm so close!" Zero shouted at him, enraged. "The least you can do is - "

"I don't have to do anything, Kiryu."

"Please, I'm - "

"Asking nicely, are we?"

"I'm _begging _you!"

Kaname paused. He looked back over his shoulder, and Zero could just see the red lustre in his eyes through the darkness, and the faintest glint of his sharp teeth as he grinned devilishly.

"I told you I'd make you beg," he said.

"You…"

"Well, I suppose I'm a man of my word," Kaname shrugged, feeling around inside his pocket. He withdrew something small and metallic. "I said I'd let you go if you begged - here." He threw the small object toward Zero, and it landed just by his feet. Zero looked down and saw it was a tiny key engraved with the Hunter's mark; the key to his bindings.

"You complete bastard…" he growled, glowering up at Kaname with renewed hatred in his eyes.

"A pleasure, as always, Kiryu."

"Wait!" Zero shouted as Kaname almost disappeared into the shadows. There was a pause. "What was all this for? Why did you come here?" Kaname said nothing. "Surely you can't love me…"

"Yes, surely I don't," the pureblood responded, laying a hand upon the cell door. "But aren't we all allowed to be bored, sometimes?"


End file.
